MonkNatalie & MonkSharona Drabbles
by romancewriter123
Summary: Here are some rewritten endings/scenes as well as some made up fics starring Monk paired with Natalie & Sharona.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note:

Here are a couple of some-short-some-long-some-ridiculously-long drabbles that just came to me. They aren't in any special order, so enjoy. I guess there will be a few spoilers if you haven't seen the episode…

……………………………………………………….

Disclaimer: I would love to own Monk, I would actually buy it if was for sale. But seeing as the owner doesn't want to sell it, I'll have to be content with my attempts at fan fiction & my over-active imagination (which tends to end up with me in random series like Neighbours & Monk & iCarly {yes I'm young enough for it}). So to sum up all those unnecessary words, I don't own Monk & probably never will.

Mr Monk & his Biggest fan: rewritten ending:

"So…" Natalie smirked. "How was _Marcie_?" She turned to Mr Monk, who was in the passenger seat of her car.

Mr Monk groaned, but otherwise didn't respond. Natalie stifled a laugh "Have you thought anymore about hiring her?" Mr Monk groaned again & sunk his head into his hands. "I guess not," she lightly punched his arm, causing him to fall against the passenger door. "But seriously, how was it?"

"Am I really that annoying?" Mr Monk was dead serious.

"No!" Natalie cut in quickly, getting a strange look from Mr Monk.

"Are you sure you're not definite or anything?" The words were dripping with sarcasm, which coming from Mr Monk, was easy to miss.

"Huh?" Natalie obviously didn't catch it.

"That was sarcasm, Natalie." Mr Monk looked over at her.

"Oh, right… We're here." She swung the car into a parking space outside Mr Monk's place & ripped the key from the ignition. "Come on" Natalie bounced out of the car, set in a good mood.

"What are you so happy about?" He jogged to catch up with her.

"I dunno…" Natalie lied. Mr Monk was oblivious to her lie as he unlocked his door & flopped down on his couch. "You alright?" Natalie perched on his coffee table, which was still as askew as Trudy left it.

"How do you handle me?" Mr Monk's voice was muffled through the pillow he held to his face.

"Uh-" Natalie didn't know what to say. "I have no idea …" She trailed off, unsure how she handled him herself.

Mr Monk dropped the pillow from his face as the doorbell rang. He looked at Natalie expectantly for a few minutes as she held her innocent smile. "I'll get that?" It came out more of a question that he intended, but nevertheless he answered the door to come face to face with a box.

"Sign here please." The courier thrust a clipboard in his direction, waiting as Mr Monk fumbled with his napkin wrapped pen. "Uh… Thanks? This is for you." The courier thrust a large box into his arms.

"Wipe! Wipe!" Mr Monk twirled in a circle. Natalie rushed up, grabbing the box & wiping down his hands. Mr Monk shuddered.

"What?" Natalie looked confused.

"It's from Marcie" Mr Monk said, motioning for Natalie to follow him to the dining room table & down the box. "I wonder what's in it."

"One way to find out." Natalie pulled out a pen knife & severed the tape, finding a note inside. She scanned the note "Oh thank god!" Natalie exclaimed a little to enthusiastically.

"What?" Mr Monk leaned over her shoulder, his hot breath giving her neck Goosebumps. "Oh thank god!" he exclaimed after reading the note. "She'll finally leave me alone."

The pair searched through the rest of the contents of the box, Natalie finding Marcie's dolls & chasing him around the house for a 'clue hug'. "Natalie, I know it's you!" he smirked while running away from her.

"But it's Marcie! I need a clueeee hug!" They both laughed & sank down on the couch. "She's finally leaving you alone." Natalie wrapped her arm around Mr Monk & rubbed his shoulder.

"Finally." He pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Mr Monk Stays in bed: rewritten ending:

"Where the hell's Monk" The captain looked around "Where is he?" He exclaimed. Suddenly a figure emerged from inside the shredded paper behind Natalie, his finger to his lips.

"AHHHHH!" Natalie squealed as she was pulled into the mountain of shreds, before realising it was Mr Monk pulling her. By now, Mr Monk, the Captain and Randy were in hysterics, seeing Natalie trying to disentangle herself from Mr Monk's grip around her middle as well as the paper wrapped around her. She succeeded in escaping Mr Monk's hold, but ended up falling back into the paper, laughing along with the three men.

"Here" Mr Monk looked like a yeti with all the paper tangled around him as he held out his hand for Natalie to take. Gratefully she took it, being pulled up by Mr Monk. "That's what you get for dumping an industrial sized bin of rubbish on me!" He was obviously smirking under all the paper.

"And the criminal, don't forget the criminal." Natalie motioned to the man being handcuffed & manhandled into the police car, making some of the shreds draped over her arm fly into the captain. "Sorry!"

The captain chuckled "It's alright."

As they sat on a crate, removing all the shreds of paper from themselves, Natalie realised what had happened. "You got out of bed." Mr Monk nodded, "took a taxi" he nodded again "In your bathrobe. And jumped into a pile of garbage." Mr Monk smiled. "All to save me?" He nodded. They stood up. "Mitch was right, the good ones play hard." Natalie slipped her arm into his & leant on his shoulder.

……………………………………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes:

This is probably pretty bad, but I dreamt this up last night & thought I'd insult the realm of fanfiction with it. Eh, whatcha gonna do.

Disclaimer: I don't & never will own Monk, and I recently learned neither will Dan…

Mr Monk is on the run part 2: Trading places:

_No this is not about the kiss, just scan the page for one about it._

"It's true, Adrian Monk! I'm in prison! But you're in a worse prison! You're trapped! Trapped by your own demons! You're in your own private hell! I wouldn't trade places with you for a billion dollars! I mean, *another* billion dollars!" Biederbeck shouted after Mr Monk as he & Natalie walked down the hallway & away from the large man's cell.

Something in that rant made Mr Monk pause, & turn around. "At least _I'll_ get my happy ending". At that, the detective turned on his heel & walked off, Biederbeck's words echoing down the hall.

Natalie was lost in her thoughts. 'What did he mean by getting his happy ending… Wouldn't it include Trudy… Oh, when he dies… But he wouldn't think that… would he?' She was whipped out of her trance by fingers clicking in front of her face.

"Natalie! Natalie! NAT!" Mr Monk was staring at her. Natalie realized she had reached her car.

"Oh, right, sorry." She unlocked the doors & climbed in, Mr Monk doing the same (only in the passenger side). "Hey, what did you mean by _your happy ending_?"

Mr Monk looked nervous. "Uh…" He racked his brain trying to think of something to say. "I'll tell you when it happens?" Mr Monk tried.

Natalie gave him a suspicious glare, but dropped the matter for a while.

…………………………………………………………….

"PLEASE!" Natalie whined.

"What can I do to shut you up?" Mr Monk dropped his head into his hands.

"You can tell me what your happy ending is!" It had only been 5 days, and Natalie had pestered him until he finally lost all tolerance. Mr Monk turned to her, grabbed her by the shoulders & roughly pressed his lips to hers. After 10 seconds, he released her, and for the first time in 5 days, he finally had peace & quiet.

"Finally." Mr Monk lay back into the arm of the couch, almost horizontal. Natalie was still in shock, eyes opened wide, and unable to speak. He smiled & closed his eyes, hoping to relax for a while, but felt a weight on him. Slowly opening his eyes, Mr Monk came face to face with Natalie. She had narrowed eyes & was biting her lip in an attempt to work out what transpired. She leaned forward until she was practically lying on top of him, wondering whether he would push her off & run away.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Natalie asked slowly, her hot breath blowing onto his face.

"I'm not going to give up my first moment of peace in 5 days for my phobias." Mr Monk closed his eyes once more, but this time he felt a pair of lips on his. Mr Monk wrapped his arms around her slender waist & ran his tongue along her lips, asking permission to enter. Natalie parted her lips, running one hand through his hair & resting the other on his chest. After they eventually came up for air, Mr Monk took it upon himself to pose a question, "will you go on a date with me?"

Natalie smiled, "As long as you tell me what your happy ending is".

"Not gonna happen." He shook his head.

Natalie sighed & pretended to think for a while. She sighed & gave an over-exaggerated "Well… I'll go out with you anyway, even though first dates are always awkward." Natalie kissed his nose.

"I think I can fix that… You staying for dinner?" Mr Monk gave a devious smile.

"Yeah… Why?" Natalie once again looked confused.

"Sorry, just an unlinked question." He laughed & shook his head.

"So what's for dinner?" Natalie didn't look as convinced as Mr Monk wanted, but he dismissed it quickly.

"Something special." He smiled over at her, "For our not-so-awkward first date."

Natalie laughed, making her way to the kitchen to help him prepare.

…………………………………………………………………......

Mr Monk, Julie, & Natalie were all sitting around a table at Natalie's favorite fancy restaurant, waiting on their dessert, when Mr Monk looked over at Julie, who smiled & nodded. Mr Monk took a deep breath, pulled out a small box & knelt down on one knee. "Natalie Teeger" she gasped & blinked to keep the tears to herself, "I've known you for over 3 years now, and have been in love with you for almost that long. I would face, and probably have faced, every single one of my phobia's for you & Julie" By now he had alerted the attention of almost the entire restaurant, & Natalie's tears were flowing freely. "So would you do me the honor of letting me marry you?" He flipped open the box, and there lay the most beautiful engagement ring Natalie had ever seen.

Natalie smiled through her tears and replied, "Yes. But as long as you tell me your happy ending!" She quickly added.

"You still haven't stopped asking me to, but I will tell you when it happens." Natalie sighed.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to marry you anyway" Natalie joked as he slipped the ring onto her finger. The restaurant gave a confused but congratulatory clap. Mr Monk stood up & pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Wait!" He pulled away. "What about Julie?" Natalie looked over at her teenage daughter who was grinning ear to ear.

"Mom!" she whined, "He already asked my permission!" She smiled.

"Oh." With that, they returned to kissing.

……………………………………………………………

Natalie finished saying her vows, leaving many of the guests in tears, & awaited Mr Monk's. "Natalie, the first time I met you, you extinguished the fire in my trash can whilst I was counting exactly three feet. The first time I fell in love with you was when I sacrificed an actual moon rock to save your daughter's fish – incidentally what made you start working for me. The first time I realized I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you was when you sacrificed your life to save your brothers. Natalie, I love you, & will love you forever. You are my happy ending." At that sentence, Natalie knew the wait had been worth it, and had to restrain herself from jumping into his arms & smothering him with kisses.

………………………………………………………………….

Authors note:

Hope that wasn't too painful, I got bored being home alone, so this is what comes of putting of holiday homework (what should be a federal offence). I haven't had any reviews yet & I am thoroughly disappointed.  Anyway, please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

I don't know about you, but I prefer this to homework – what I should be doing. If only I could turn these stories in for English… Sigh…

Thanks for the (so far) 2 reviews. I'm glad to know my chapter 2 wasn't a complete fail . I've been looking for monk transcripts so I can get the story just right and not to OOC (in this case 'c' will stand for context). Anyone want to help me with that?

You might notice that I refer to Mr Monk as Adrian – but only because that's what Sharona calls him, and didn't want to only use 'Adrian' in her thoughts. I just thought I'd experiment with writing for Sharona so tell me if I'm a bit OOC, as I haven't really grasped her yet. Oh well, it all takes time.

Tonyfan22: Thankyou! It's great to know people read my writing, but it might be a turn off when I start writing for iCarly, and yes I'm young enough for it, I'm only 13!

Mr Monk & the psychic: Not that funny:

_After Daniel (the English guy) asks it Monk & Sharona are together._

"Yes it is funny" Sharona exclaims through her giggles.

"Not that funny…" Adrian mutters, clearly disgruntled.

Daniel takes Sharona's arm and the 3 of them walk down the path, Adrian pausing to tap every pole – earning the question of whether it's an American tradition.

……………………………………………………………….

'It's not that funny… Sharona & I being together… Who am I kidding, of course it is, who would want to date me?' Adrian pondered to himself as he sat alone in his house, Sharona being on a date with Daniel. The rain was pouring down the window, flashes of lightning able to be seen & heard through his windowpane. Just as he lay down on his couch, his door burst open.

"I HATE psychics!" Sharona stormed in without even a knock, let alone a greeting.

Adrian smiled to himself & shook his head. "Finally realised that Daniel was married?" Sharona's face looked thunderous.

"You couldn't have told me this BEFORE I went out with him?" She shrieked.

Adrian thought to himself 'did she really expect anything different. I mean she goes out with practically any guy she bumps into, literally. But I guess I owed it to her to tell her, even if she was a little mean.' He decided to shift the focus of the conversation. "So what exactly happened?" Adrian asked, hoping she would buy it.

"Well it came time for the first date kiss." Sharona saw her boss shudder at the thought of it, "and he says, _I suppose this is the part where I tell you I'm married_, & then I stormed out."

Adrian nodded thoughtfully. He took a deep breath & asked a question that had a great chance of putting him in the doghouse. "Uh, when was the last time you went out with someone that wasn't married, or cheating on you. Or, you know, a criminal."

Sharona gave him a death stare, but realised the last time was in high school. "Uh, well… 3 months ago?" It came out as more of a question than she intended.

"Sharona…" Adrian warned, "I'm a detective."

"Okay, okay." She sighed, turning beet red, "High school…" Sharona looked down. "I broke up with him after I met Trevor, but then I got pregnant." Sharona squeezed her eyes shut to avoid crying. When she opened them, Adrian was walking towards her with his arms open & looking for a hug. Sharona broke down in his arms as he directed her back to the couch & held her close to him, unfazed by the tear stains on his starched white shirt, or the germs from the human contact. Sharona shook in his arms as he rubbed circles on his back.

Suddenly it dawned on Sharona. Adrian had been the only guy she could confide in, he'd always be there for her, and he knew that she'd always be there for him. She was in love with her boss. "I'm sorry," Sharona stated, her sobs subsiding.

"For what?" Adrian had still not released her.

"For laughing at you, for yesterday with Daniel, for being a lousy friend, and… For now." Sharona sighed, and went to pull away, but Adrian's arms were wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Sharona, if I was in your position, I wouldn't be able to handle me as well as you do. You truly are amazing, and if all the guys you have dated can't see that, then it's their loss." Adrian absentmindedly played with her boisterous hair.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me, what did you do with my boss?" Sharona was close to tears once more as she buried her face in his chest, only this time they were happy tears.

………………………………………………………………..

Mr Monk takes a vacation:

Adrian Monk turned to Benji & they smiled at each other. They had just solved the case & found the body.

"Thanks for believing me Mr Monk" Benji piped up, before giving him a quick hug (which he, surprisingly, didn't mind). Benji was pointedly ignoring his mother, as she had doubted him from the beginning.

"Look Benji, I'm sorry I didn't believe you." Sharona sighed & bent down to his level, "but you have to understand, there wasn't that much to go on."

"Yeah, but you're my mother, you're supposed to believe me no matter what." Benji was still angry with his mother. "Mr Monk believed me." He pointed out.

"I said I was sorry Benji." Sharona pleaded.

"Let's just go home." Benji sighed, and walked out to the car without another word.

"Great, now he hates me." Sharona told Adrian.

"Well, uh-" Adrian rolled his shoulders & hesitated before making his way to the car.

"Ugh!" Sharona ran to catch up with them.

…………………………………………………………………

"The next time you try to make me take a vacation, I swear I'm quitting!" Sharona leant on Adrian's dresser as he unpacked.

"I thought it was fun!" Her boss protested.

"Ugh!" Sharona walked out of his room.

"Okay, I admit it wasn't ideal, but it was fun, spending time with Benji." Adrian followed her out.

"Because of that vacation he probably hates me! There's nothing fun about that!" Sharona was annoyed.

"You didn't believe him about witnessing a murder! Okay, look, you know what, I'm not fighting about this!" Adrian turned on his heel and proceeded to unpack.

"Adrian!" Sharona went after him. "I'm sorry, okay. I just- I don't know." Sharona hid her face with her hands.

Adrian sighed. He'd never been one for comforting, but for Sharona he'd give it a try. "Benji doesn't hate you, he's just annoyed you didn't believe him." And now to relate the problems, "Like when you said that a guy did it & I didn't believe you."

Sharona looked up, "when did you get so good at comforting?" she smiled at Adrian before pulling him into a hug. At first he was uncomfortable, but soon relaxed, after all, it was Sharona. "I'm still not taking another vacation" she warned.

"Okay" Adrian seemed sceptical, but continued hugging her. "So, where's Benji?"

"He wanted to stay at a friend's house" Sharona leant her head on his shoulder, obviously disappointed.

"Hey," Adrian rubbed circles on her back as he leant against the doorframe. "Benji still loves you, you know that right?" Adrian lifted up Sharona's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. It sent a shiver down their spine, but neither wanted to break the stare. "Right?" Adrian traced her jaw-line.

"Right" Sharona whispered, scared to move in case the moment ended. Adrian slowly leant forward, his heart racing, & brushed his lips against hers. Sharona gasped & bit her lip, she felt numb but at the same time euphoric. She swallowed and met his smiling eyes. Adrian slid his hands down from Sharona's back, so that they were wrapped tightly around her waist, & pulled her close, so that they were pressed against each other.

Sharona stood on her tiptoes & pressed her lips to his. Adrian deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth. Sharona ran a hand through his hair & let it rest on the back of his neck, running her other up his chest and onto his shoulder. Sharona broke the lip-lock, opening her mouth to say something but no words came out. She swallowed & gave a shaky "Thankyou".

Mr Monk smiled, swaying her from side to side. "See, the vacation wasn't completely awful. Look how it ended."

"Well, I suppose if the next one starts this way…" She trailed off, looking up at him.

"In that case, I really can't wait for the next one."


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note:

Because we can call this a drabble… (That was sarcasm for those Monks out there that didn't get it).

Mr Monk gets stuck in traffic: Two way street:

Natalie was at a 50-degree angle, hanging on by a chain & sliding along the floor of the truck. "What-do-I-do what-do-I-do?" Mr Monk wrung his hands, frantic. He took a deep breath took the policeman's gun & unbuckled his seatbelt, practically climbing out of the car. "Closer, closer." Mr Monk directed the officer. He took aim at the pressure valve & fired, sending the oil & air spluttering out, and the back of the truck to its original position. Mr Monk swung back into the car as it cut off the truck, handing the gun back to its owner.

"Natalie!" Mr Monk yelled as he climbed out of the car, rushing over to the truck & finding her sprawled on the floor of it. "I told you it was too dangerous, what were you thinking?" Natalie sat up, covered in mud & scratches with her wrist still aching.

"Couldn't you have stopped him beFORE this happened? Could you at least have done something?" It was evident that Natalie did not know how she had been saved.

"Sorry." Mr Monk muttered, not even bothering to tell her about what had transpired.

"Yeah, well I guess it'll never be a two way street." Natalie retaliated, wincing as she climbed off the truck.

"Ms Teeger?" A policeman walked up to her, covering her in a shock blanket.

"Here." Natalie handed a piece of cloth bearing the letters EGG on it. "Here's your evidence." She wandered off to Julie, Mr Monk following loosely behind.

"Mom, that was so cool, h-" Julie noticed Mr Monk waving his hand at his throat, signalling for her to stop. "I mean the way you hung on to the truck & everything!" She saved.

"Oh, it was nothing, just another stupid" at this Natalie glared at Mr Monk, "thing I had to do for my boss." Julie shifted her gaze over to Mr Monk, who was trying to avoid congratulations, wondering why he wasn't telling her mother.

"San Francisco News link, Trisha Faison. What possessed you, a man with hundreds of phobias, to risk life & limb to capture this man." The reported held the microphone under his mouth.

"Well, I guess I did what anyone would do. My assistant was in the back of that truck, and would have fallen out it the valve hadn't been punctured, and I guess that took precedence over my safety." Mr Monk stated as if it was natural.

"An-" The reporter was interrupted.

"No more questions, sorry." Mr Monk walked over to Natalie. "Feeling any better?" He sympathised.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. I could have been killed! You know what, I can't handle this anymore, I QUIT!" Natalie threw a packet of wipes at him & walked off.

"Why aren't you telling her?" Julie put a hand on his arm.

"Look, I just think that she needs a decent job, she's been complaining about this for ages. I don't give her any time off, I get her to do crazy things, I think it would be best for her if she just quit, it was bound to happen." Mr Monk looked down.

"I'm sorry Mr Monk." Julie rubbed his arm & went over to her mother.

Mr Monk went over to the Captain. "Uh, can I get a ride home?" Mr Monk asked.

"Monk, what happened to Natalie?" Stottlemeyer inquired.

"She quit." He muttered.

"What? Why? After-" The captain was cut off.

"Can I just get a ride home?" Mr Monk sounded tired.

"Yeah, sure." Stottlemeyer's tone softened.

"Thanks." Mr Monk nodded his head as he got in the passenger side of the Captain's car. The ride home was silent, Mr Monk deep in thought & staring out the window.

"Here we are." Stottlemeyer pulled up to Mr Monk's apartment, unlocking the doors for him to exit. "See ya 'round."

"Bye." Mr Monk stepped out, walking into his home. ………………………………………………………………….

BEEP BEEP BEEP. Mr Monk groaned as his alarm went off. It was 5:30am. He went about his usual routine, and had just finished breakfast when his phone rang. "Hello? This is Adrian… Monk."

"Mr Monk, I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell me? You saved me, and I yelled at you, you must HATE me!" Natalie gushed so fast that Mr Monk could barely understand her.

"Huh?" Mr Monk didn't understand.

"How you saved me in that traffic jam – you shot the valve which lowered the truck, & I was horrible to you, even though you told me not to go in there. It was all over the news because it was one of the longest traffic jams in like, 5 years or something. But I'm really, really sorry!" Natalie explained, still talking at the same pace.

"It-It's okay." He replied, giving a silent sigh.

"So I'll come by at 8:30?" Natalie tried.

"You still want to work for me?" Mr Monk could not believe it.

"Yes." Natalie smiled.

"I get you to do stupid stuff, I take up all your time, I pay you next to nothing, I'm obsessed with my dead wife, I have 312 phobias, I'm completely inconsiderate, and you still want to work for me?" Mr Monk was having trouble understanding this.

"Yes!" Natalie stressed. "It's almost like you're trying to get rid of me!" She joked.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you at 8:30." Mr Monk adjusted his shoulders & hung up the phone. "What?" He muttered to himself.

……………………………………………………………..

Mr Monk was dusting his counter when there was a knock on the door. "Come in, it's open!" He called.

"Mr Monk!" Natalie squealed, running in to hug him. "Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou!" She squeezed him tighter.

"Uh…" Mr Monk was both startled & confused, but returned the hug. '_This feels right'_ they simultaneously thought to themselves, relaxing into the embrace & staying that way for quite a time. Natalie raised her head, looking him directly in the eyes. Their faces drew closer, until suddenly Mr Monk's phone rang from somewhere quite close to their ears. They jumped away & blanket of awkward tension fell over the kitchen. "Uh.. Right." He picked up the phone. "Hello?" Mr Monk's voice was shaky.

"Uh, this is Stottlemeyer… Am I interrupting something?" Stottlemeyer sounded confused.

"Actually, yeah." Came the unexpected reply.

"Yeah, well we need you on a case." Stottlemeyer sighed, this would be difficult.

"Okay, so where is it?"

"Uh-" the Captain chewed his lip. "New Jersey" he fake coughed.

"New Jersey? I have to fly there? FLY?" Mr Monk was frantic.

"I can't fly!" Natalie could barely be heard. She was terrified of flying, especially after what happened to Mitch.

"Come on Monk, they need you on this one." The captain pleaded.

Mr Monk paced as far as the cord on his phone would let him. He took a deep breath & replied "Fine, but I'm not happy about this." Mr Monk hung up the phone.

"Mr Monk!" Natalie was shaking. "I can't fly."

Mr Monk had no idea what to do or say. He didn't want to be inconsiderate, but couldn't comfort her. "Uh-"

"I can't fly!" Natalie insisted, her legs buckling under her, Mr Monk catching her just before she hit the ground. "I can't." Mr Monk picked her up & carried her with ease to the couch.

"Is this about what happened to Mitch?" His voice was quiet, unsure if he was saying the right thing. Natalie nodded, burying her face in his chest, soaking it with her tears. Mr Monk set her down on the couch, sitting beside her, still with his arms around her. They sat like that for a while, until Mr Monk broke the silence. "You don't have to go with me if you don't want to…" He tried to use reverse psychology. "I'll be fine." He lied.

"No, I know you're scared of flying too, I can't leave you alone to combat it." Natalie swallowed hard. "I'll come."

………………………………………………………..

Finally on the plane, after Natalie's breakdown & Mr Monk's 'procedures', they sat side by side, knuckles white & gripping the armrests. "_We will be taking off shortly. Please ensure that your seatbelts are fastened & all stowaway luggage is in the compartments above or under the seat in front of you."_ A voice over the intercom informed the passengers.

"I don't think I can do this Mr Monk." Natalie was about to have a panic attack.

"Shhh…" He released one of his hands & placed it over hers. "Just breathe." Mr Monk gently rubbed her hand with his thumb. At the contact Natalie visibly relaxed, glad she wasn't the one having to be strong. The plane roared into life, and sped down the runway. Natalie began hyperventilating, at which Mr Monk passed her a bag & put his arm around her shoulders, drawing her near.

Mr Monk was glad he had taken the window seat, there was less to remind her she was up in the air. The plane levelled out and dropped a bit, causing their stomachs to lurch & Natalie to tense. The seatbelt sign clicked off, and they were free to push their seats back. "Hey, why don't you get some sleep? It'll do you good." Mr Monk gently offered.

"Yeah," Natalie gave a shaky nod, pulling a blanket from under her seat & lying back in the chair. Next thing she knew, the pilot was informing the passengers that they would be descending shortly. Natalie lifted her head from, what she was surprised to find, Mr Monk's shoulder. He too was resting peacefully, if not asleep. "Mr Monk?" Natalie shook his arm.

"Mhm?" He groaned.

'We're about to land." She told him. Mr Monk looked up to find the passengers packing away their tray-tables, pulling their seats back to the upright position & putting away their bags.

"Oh." He tried his best not to appear nervous, wanting to be the strong one for once. "Are you okay?" Mr Monk asked.

"Yeah." Natalie gave a soft smile. "Thanks to you." She placed her hand on the armrest, it soon being enveloped by his, causing Natalie to sub-consciously bite her lip & turn away. Mr Monk returned the smile, noticing her actions, & squeezed her hand.

"_Cabin crew, please prepare the plane for descent."_ The voice could be hear throughout the plane.

Natalie tensed, even with the current contact. "Hey, it'll be fine. Unless I'm wrong, which, you know-"

"You're not" Natalie finished for him. "Thankyou." She looked up at him, her eyes not nearly as fear stricken as they once were. They locked gazes, feeling as if time stood still, until the plane bumped down onto the runway, breaking their trance.

"I told you it'd be fine." He gave her a quick side-hug, opting to wait until the plane was next to deserted to disembark. Natalie felt herself burning up, not out of embarrassment, but from the compassion her boss had shown her. He had come a long way since she had first laid eyes on him, and so had Natalie. It was now or never. Natalie looked up at him, surprised to find his gaze already on her. She inched closer, scared of his reaction, until their lips met. Immediately, Mr Monk's lips moved in sync with hers, becoming one of the many things that had shocked her today.

"Ahem." A member of staff tried to get their attention. "You guys might want to leave now." The pair looked around, there were only a few people left on the plane.

"Right, sorry." Natalie apologised, before grabbing Mr Monk's hand and rushing off the plane.

………………………………………………………….

Author's note:

I don't know, it didn't seem as good on paper than in my head. Let me know what you think. I have 3 reviews :( , this makes me sad. I know you guys are reading this, I checked my traffic, but I'd like some feedback so I can improve. I've recently started giving feedback of my own, so I no longer feel like an epitome of a hypocrite.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:

I honestly don't think I have to tell you that italics mean thoughts… You'd work it out from the beginning, but…

Mr Monk goes to the Circus: Empathy:

Adrian's attempt at being sympathetic was, in a way, mocking. "I've created a monster!" Sharona yells as she walks off.

"I hear that, I'm hearing what you're saying!" Adrian chases after her as she shrieks in frustration.

"Why do I feel like I'm being mocked?" Sharona whips around as she reaches her tan Volvo.

"I'm feeling your frustration at the apparent mocking, and I'm sympathising with you." Adrian was beginning to enjoy this.

"Just get in the car!" Sharona slammed the door after her, & buckled her seatbelt with an apparent rage.

Adrian chuckled to himself, opening the passenger door & ducking inside. "That's you getting mad at me for being annoying, and I'm understanding your pain."

"You're not gonna shut up, are you?" Sharona thumped her head on the back of her seat, turning the radio up full blast to block out her boss's antics for the rest of the trip.

"Ugh! We're finally here." Sharona turned off the booming music & rested her head against the steering wheel, eyes closed & trying to forget the week's trauma. Suddenly, an arm snaked around her waist, causing her to snap out of her trance. Sharona looked up, to find Adrian's mischievous smile staring back at her. "What?" She looked confused.

"I'm sensing your con-" a frustrated blonde him off.

"WHAT will it take for you to shut up?" Sharona banged her head against the steering wheel until Adrian put his hand to her forehead & stopped her.

"Hm…" Adrian pretended to consider this for a second. "Well I'm sensing you are wondering what will make me stop, so I shall pretend to think of something, showing that I'm considering your thoughts."

"I will cause you pain" Sharona warned. "Now out, out of my car!" She dramatically joked, hoping Adrian would pick up on it.

"Alright, alright." He raised his hands in mock defeat. "I'm hearing your anger, and am responding by complying with your request." Adrian stepped out of her car.

"I'll probably regret this when I'm polishing light bulbs, but I'll walk you up." Sharon pulled the key out of the ignition & walked around the car, locking it over her shoulder.

"I'm sens- OW!" Adrian rubbed his arm, where Sharona had thumped him.

"No more empathy!" She shook her finger at him.

"Awww…" Adrian looked disappointed as he unlocked his front door & went inside, Sharona following suit.

"You know," Sharona closed Adrian's door after herself. "You are the one guy that makes me say ridiculous things like 'if you ever make me take another vacation again I'm quitting', and 'stop empathising with me'." She observed.

"Yeah, well I'm not the most normal guy out there, Sharona." Adrian retaliated.

"May-be," She smiled. "But I wouldn't trade my job for anything… Except maybe the same job with a HIGHER PAY!" Sharona 'subtly' hinted, causing her boss to laugh.

"You know I can't raise your pay." Adrian whined.

"No," Sharona blew the hair out of her face. "I know you won't."

"Either way." Adrian hung up his jacket.

"What is it that makes me unable to leave?" Sharona thought out loud. "I mean the pay's awful, I see dead bodies everyday, and I end up almost getting killed half the time…" Sharona shook her head.

"Maybe you just love me too much." Adrian smirked. Sharona turned away, a realisation dawning on her.

"Look, I have to go. I- I need to pick up Benji!" She saved.

"Sharona, it's 2:15. He doesn't come out for another hour." _'Stupid fantastic memory'_ Sharona thought to herself. _'He always knows when I'm lying'_.

"Uh-" She racked her brain for something to say. "Right." Sharona calmed down, hoping he hadn't noticed her little 'episode'.

"Are you okay?" Adrian asked, wondering why she freaked out before.

"It's just the um- um- Elephant!" Sharona lied.

"Right…" Adrian didn't believe her. "You know, you were fine before you began wondering why you couldn't quit..." He observed.

"Yeah." Sharona began panicking. "Um…" She began fiddling with her hands, looking for a way to escape, but unfortunately Adrian was blocking the door.

Gears were grinding in Adrian's head, he was making this situation unbearable for Sharona. '_The last thing I said before she freaked out was about her loving me too much… Oh god!'_ The realisation finally dawned on him too. "I'm sensing your panic & I'm stepping aside to let you escape." He informed Sharona, as this was obviously what she was trying to do.

Adrian stepped aside, opening the door & watching as Sharona briskly walked out, pausing in the doorframe. "You worked it out, didn't you?" She searched his eyes for an answer.

"Yeah." Adrian braced himself, expecting something drastic. Instead, Sharona turned to run, the only thing keeping her was the hand holding her back.

"What?" Sharona barely had time to get the word out of her mouth before she was pushed against the doorframe by Adrian's body, his lips moving hungrily over hers, nibbling at her lip. Sharona broke away. "Good answer," She smiled & kissed him again.

Author's note:

I don't know about you guys, but I feel that Sharona/Monk are more… well, 'fiery' than Natalie/Monk. Either way, I love 'em both. R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note:

I'm feelin' the love, Tonyfan22! But you seem to be the only one reviewing. I check my traffic guys & I know you read it. I just need some feedback so I can work on my character portrayals.

This seems to be quite similar to chapter 5, but y'all gonna have to deal with it.

Mr Monk & his biggest fan: Jealousy:

"I can't believe you were jealous of Marcie!" Mr Monk laughed as he dumped Marcie's 'dolls' back into the box.

"I was not jealous of her!" Natalie shrieked.

"You seemed jealous…" He replied in a sing-songy voice, obviously teasing her.

"Why would I be jealous?" She rolled her eyes, turning away from Mr Monk, worried he'd see the truth in her eyes.

"That's a good question." Mr Monk stood directly in front of her, giving a lopsided smile. "Why were you?"

"Ugh!" Natalie groaned, annoyed at her bosses persistence. "Can we just leave it!" She continued unpacking the box. "Seriously?" Natalie raised her eyebrows in disbelief. She held a pile of photos with her own head replaced by Marcie's.

Mr Monk adjusted his shoulders, cocking his head. "You were jealous of that?" he pitied.

"YEAH, WELL MAYBE I WAS! MAYBE I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO REPLACE ME, MAYBE I LO-" Natalie stopped herself once she realised what she had said. She turned away, giving a fake cough & trying to pretend she hadn't said anything. A sustainable awkward silence began, Natalie taking things out of the box and Mr Monk gaping at her.

"Oh." Was his reply, as he was unable to say anything else. Natalie closed her eyes, turning slowly & opening them so slightly that she could just see what was going on. "What was that last thing?" Mr Monk asked truthfully, as he did not know what had been said.

"Nothing." Natalie looked down, debating whether to stay or go. Finally she dropped what she was holding & rushed out of his house.

"Natalie?" Mr Monk yelled after her. "Jesus Christ," he muttered to himself, deliberately ignoring the shards of broken glass & ran after her. "Natalie!" Mr Monk reached her just as she was about to get in the car. "Natalie?" His tone softened.

"I-I can't work for you anymore." Natalie whispered.

"What? Why?" Mr Monk was panicking. "Don't leave, I lo-" Natalie slammed the door & drove off. He thumped his head against his building. "For the first time, this isn't even my fault." Mr Monk closed his eyes & leant against it. "What am I supposed to do?" After a few hours, Mr Monk's phone rang. "Hello?"

"Mr Monk?" Natalie seemed nervous. "Uh, I'm sorry for running out, but I meant what I said about not being able to work for you." She timidly went on.

"What, Why?" Mr Monk tried again.

"I'm sorry." Natalie ignored the question.

"Yeah, me too." His voice was filled with spite.

Natalie began to sob; she thought he had hung up the phone. "I love you," she whispered, hanging up.

"Wait!" Mr Monk's heart started beating faster, his hands shaking. "Was I supposed to hear that?" He asked himself. Mr Monk put his phone in his pocket & hailed a cab.

"Alright, stop here!" Mr Monk told the driver, shoving a 20 into his hands. "Keep it." Mr Monk rushed up the footpath & belted on the door.

"Mr Monk." Julie greeted. "My mom's in her room crying. What did you do?" She scowled at him.

"For the first time, nothing!" Mr Monk stressed. "But I need to see her."

"No." Julie tried to close the door, but Mr Monk held it open.

"Please?" He sounded so desperate that Julie stepped back, allowing him entry.

"Alright, I'll go get her," Julie closed the front door after him. "Mom! Mr Monk's here!" She ran up the stairs in search of her mother. Knocking on Natalie's bedroom door, Julie let herself in. "He really, really wants to talk to you." She explained.

"Okay, I'll come down." Natalie's voice shook as she made her way to the bathroom, cleaning up her face. "Wait here." She told Julie, walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, right." Julie shook her head, taking her position on the staircase.

"What?" Natalie looked up at her former employer, trying not to show the hurt in her eyes.

"Did I do something?" Mr Monk looked confused. "I don't remember doing anything…"

"No, I just- I don't know." Natalie hung her head, not making any effort to stop the tears running down her face.

"Please come back," Mr Monk gently wiped the tears from her eyes. Natalie shook her head. "I need you," He gripped her shoulders & looked into her eyes. "I love you." Mr Monk knew she felt the same, but still worried about what her reaction would be.

From the staircase, Julie was smiling behind her hands, tears of joy running down her face. She was doing everything in her power to stop herself from squealing.

Natalie stared into his eyes for a while; trying to work out if he meant it. Content that he had, she broke into a grin, tears still pouring down her face, but this time they were happy tears. "I love you too!" Natalie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him neck & all but jumping into his arms.

Mr Monk put his hands on her waist, pulling her into him, until they were so tightly pressed that they looked like one. He tried to kiss her, but her wide smile was preventing that. "You know, if you want this to work, you're going to have to stop smiling." Mr Monk teased. Natalie bit her lip, willing her smile to vanish.

Julie peeked her head around the wall & watched as her mom & Mr Monk, who she thought of as her dad, engage in a long passionate kiss. Julie squealed, alerting the attention of the pair. "Julie!" Her mom tried to be stern, losing that battle. "Go to your room!" Natalie tried not to laugh as Mr Monk began tickling her stomach.

Julie watched on, struggling not to burst out laughing. She nodded & ran upstairs. "That wasn't helping you know," Natalie turned towards Mr Monk.

"I know…" He smiled a devious smile, pressing his lips to hers once more.

…………………………………………………………..

Author's note:

My creative juices are flowing freely. Probably because it's holidays, & I'm with my awesome grandparents! Sadly they gave up halfway through my 12 chapter story, but I took consolation in the praise I got & the fact that they couldn't believe that I wrote it (No, I actually had to explain that a few times, I'm not kidding.)


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know they're both quite OOC here. Oh! I'm beginning to introduce different people's POVs – tell me what y'all think.

I need to apologise for not updating for a loooong while. I'd like to say I've been busy, but apart from school, homework & other commitments, I've just been lazy.

Disclaimer: I'd be willing to buy Monk for any price, just to have MonkNatalie pairing in the end. Want to sell? But no, I don't own it.

Mr Monk & the UFO: I have a belly button:

"Natalie!" Mr Monk yelled, exasperated. "I have a belly button!" he stressed.

"I know, I know." Natalie raise her hands in defeat, trying to sneak a peek when he wasn't looking.

Mr Monk jumped off the ladder, twitching. "Natalie!"

"Come on, just one peek!" She pleaded, chasing him into the bathroom. "You can't stay in there for ever.

Mr Monk poked his head out smirking. "Oh really?"

Natalie attacked the door, wrestling it open. "Hah!" She shut the door, trapping her boss & slowly advancing towards him. "Now show me!"

"Natalie!" Mr Monk's voice wavered. "I'm not going to show you my bellybutton."

"But why?" Natalie whined.

"Because it's my belly button!" Mr Monk waved his hands for effect. "My belly button!" Natalie took this chance to quickly & roughly untuck his shirt, lifting it up almost to his shoulders. She gasped. "I told you I was human." Mr Monk said, embarrassed.

Natalie caught herself before saying _'And what a human you are'._ She absent-mindedly ran her hand across his stomach, still in a daze. Mr Monk jumped back, shocked. "Natalie!"

She realised her mistake & withdrew her hand, lowering his shirt. "Sorry." Mr Monk shooed her out before tucking back in his shirt.

**Natalie's POV:**

I can't believe I just did that! I not only crossed the line, but I went back, stomped on it, tore it to shreds, & blew it up repeatedly! What have I done? I put my head in my hands, leaning against the wall. Taking a deep breath, I wondered what he'd do next. Why the hell did I do it though? I mean, I'm not attracted to him – but his stomach, it was so toned, and his eyes, and his lips. How I'd love to ki-.

WHAT? No, no, no, no, no! I did not just say I wanted to kiss Mr Monk, my boss. Looking up, I saw the very reason for my confusion standing in front of me, an analysing look on his face.

**Mr Monk's POV:**

Okay, what was that? Natalie ran her hand across my stomach. Surely she knew that was crossing the line… Why don't I mind it, though? It's not like I'm attracted to her. Her skin; it felt so soft, and her smile; although it's rarely directed at me. I wish I could be the one to put it on her face, the one to ki-.

Hold on, I am not attracted to Natalie. She's Natalie, and what about Trudy? Oh God, Trudy!

"Adrian." I whipped my head around to come face to face with my wife. My dead wife.

"Trudy…" I breathed as I ran my hand down the side of her face.

"Adrian, you need to let go, move on." Trudy took my hand in hers.

"But I can't. I mean- I, I-" I stuttered, shutting my eyes.

"Adrian, please. I don't want you to be alone the rest of your life. Go after Natalie, she lo- Well, she'll tell you." Trudy smiled.

"Tru-" I was cut of.

"Goodbye Adrian." She faded, leaving me alone. I walked out to the kitchen, finding Natalie with her head in her hands, talking to herself.

**External/Normal/Nobody's POV:**

"You'd love to what?" Mr Monk questioned, Natalie's eyes widened as she realised she had vocalised her thoughts.

"Uh, uh…" Natalie stuttered, going red. She turned away, trying to figure out what to say. "I'd, uh…" Mr Monk smiled, catching her off guard. "Wait, why are you smiling, you never smile?" Natalie changed the subject.

"I just realised something, well two things actually." He moved towards her wrapping one arm around her waist & trailing the other over her stomach, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Natalie choked out.

"Just checking you're human." Mr Monk breathed into her ear, her skin tingling from his warm breath. Natalie's heart began pounding, her eyes showing that she was afraid he could stop anytime.

Mr Monk lifted Natalie's chin, bringing her lips into contact with his own. Her eyes fluttered closed as Mr Monk wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing Natalie close. Sure that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Natalie parted her lips, wrapping her arms around her boss's neck as he slipped his tongue into her mouth.

After almost 5 minutes & coming up for air a countless number of times, they pulled apart to the ringing of a doorbell. "Natalie, door." Mr Monk stated, breathless.

Natalie rolled her eyes; some things never change. She removed her arms from around his neck, and opened the door to find none other than Leland Stottlemeyer. "Hello…" She greeted, thoroughly confused.

"Uh, this might sound a bit weird, but-" the Captain was cut off.

"Yeah, I know, you think he's an alien." Natalie finished.

"Yeah." Stottlemeyer looked embarrassed. "So uh, can I see him?"

"I think you're old enough to make that decision for yourself, but he's not an alien." Natalie teased.

"And how do you know that?" Leland raised his eyebrow as she blushed.

"I uh-"

"I'll just take your word for it." The Captain closed the door, shaking his head & laughing to himself as he walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note:

I'm not sure what to make of the Natalie Teegeb… It could be a set up for a ship, or more likely the writer's ways of humouring the loyal shippers.

Anyway, you guys probably think most of my stories are on hiatus. They're not; I'm just taking a looooong time to update (school first, then other commitments, then rest, then food, then hobbies/friends). This (sadly) must come under beneficial hobbies.

This is a drabble set in the night club in the episode 'someone else', where 'Ms Teegeb' & 'Frankie' are on a 'date'. (Never thought I'd use so many quotation marks in one sentence). R&R please.

Mr Monk is someone else: Lets see you kiss:

"You're a lucky woman." Lola stared Natalie down.

"I know." She responded, smirking as Lola seemed to squirm.

"Frankie tells me good things about you. You're going steady? He was never one for that." Lola raised one eyebrow, stepping forward & looking Natalie squarely in the eye.

"Well I guess there's a first time for everything." She responded, cool as a cucumber.

"Isn't that nice." Lola gave a fake smile, whilst Natalie stared her down. "So how long have you been together?" She asked, calling their bluff.

"2 weeks" Monk cut in, trying to relieve the tension.

"And you never told me about her until yesterday..." Lola commented, sceptical.

"I didn't know you was my mother." He retorted, Natalie smiling at his newfound confidence.

Lola glared. "Well I'm glad I'm not. Otherwise some of the things we've done together would be very wrong." She insinuated.

"Nothing in the past two weeks I hope…" Natalie played her part, turning to her boss.

"No, no babe." Monk put his arm around her, looking meaningfully at Lola.

"But if you ever wanted to join us…" Lola smirked, watching Natalie's eyes widen.

Natalie was dumbstruck. "Lola…" Monk warned.

"Ugh, what's up you?" Lola rolled her eyes. "So lets see you kiss." The pair struggled to keep their cool, the officers in the truck cracking up.

"Why?" Natalie finally managed to get out, her eyes bugging.

"Oh, Frankie tells me you guys kiss all the time. It shouldn't be a problem now, should it?" Lola taunted.

"Drop it," Monk growled, "or else".

"You won't hurt me." Lola once again called his bluff. "Just kiss her, you're holding Dolton up, and you know what he'll do if you're late." She folded her arms, impatient.

Natalie was not expecting her OCD boss to turn, grab her by the waist, and pull her into a passionate kiss. After her numbed brain registered the almost impossible event, Natalie realised he wasn't half bad & began kissing back. Her eyes fluttered closed & she wrapped her arms around his neck for show. Finally, Monk released the speechless blonde, turning to Lola. "Happy?" He asked.

"Perfectly." Lola responded with an icy expression. "Come." She grabbed Monk by the arm & tugged him away from Natalie.

………………………………………………………

"Whats new?" Randy walked into the meeting room, greeting Natalie & Stottlemeyer.

"We arrested Dolton & his cronies. Oh yeah, Monk's back to normal."

"Yeah, no more kissing." Natalie added with out thinking.

"Kissing?" The Captain raised his eyebrow. "Monk?"

"Uh, no…" Natalie lied.

"Who did Monk kiss?" Randy questioned.

"Uh…" Natalie racked her brains. "Ugh, fine! Me!" She yelled.

Stottlemeyer & Randy cracked up, almost rolling on the floors. "He- he actually ki-kissed you?" Stottlemeyer roared, exploding into another fit of laughter.

"This isn't funny!" Natalie shrieked. "That wasn't him!"

"Yo-you're right." Leland took a shaky breath & stood up. "Should we call Dr Bell?"

"I don't think so, I mean it's over & he seems to be back to normal." Just as Natalie finished that sentence, the old Monk walked in the door, reaching out to tap the antenna of the radio as he walked in. "Monk?"

"Yeah?" He rolled his shoulders & went to stand beside Natalie.

"You kissed Natalie?" Stottlemeyer brought on the bout of awkward silence where Monk had to choose his words carefully.

He finally settled on a simple "yes".

"Oh-kay…" Randy contemplated this for a moment. "Might I ask why?"

"Well…" Monk looked for a good place to start. "Lola tried to," he shuddered, "seduce me. But I told her I had a girlfriend, & she didn't really believe me, or care. So Natalie came on a date with me, and Lola asked us to kiss but we stalled, but Dolton was waiting & he was going to be mad if we were late so I… I uh-"

"He kissed me." Natalie finished, nervously awaiting their reaction.

"Oh." The Captain ran a hand through his hair, seemingly disappointed.

"What?" Natalie asked, confused by his reaction.

"Well firstly I now owe $50, and secondly I was expecting a more exciting story." Stottlemeyer explained, handing Randy $50 with a scowl.

"We'll just be going now…" Monk & Natalie backed out the door, not wanting to know what he meant.

…………………………………………………………

Natalie was curled up in her boss's chair, reading, as he re-washed the dishes. She hadn't turned her page in over 5 minutes, as she was still thinking of their kiss. "Why did you kiss me?" Natalie suddenly asked.

"Because I didn't want a bullet in my head." Monk poked his head into the lounge room.

"Well yeah, but you could have just faked it. And you used tongue." She observed.

"Uh- She could have told if it was uh- fake?" It came out as more of a question, Monk silently begging for her to drop the awkward issue.

"I don't believe you." Natalie narrowed her eyes, closing her book.

"Alright, fine. I wasn't thinking, I was caught up in my character. It was a mistake. Happy?" Monk went back to his dishes, leaving a disappointed Natalie to her reading.

"Not at all." She murmured to herself.

"What was that?" He poked his head back out.

'Damn him & his excellent hearing.' Natalie thought to herself. "Nothing, just something in the book." She lied.

"Right…" Monk obviously didn't believe her. "But seriously, what?"

"Nothing!" Natalie persisted, annoyed.

"Fine, fine." Monk went back to his dishes, smirking. Natalie rolled her eyes & went back to her book.

…………………………………………………………..

Author's note:

Yeah yeah yeah, I know, no real action. I'm working on the second chap of Neo-Nazi's as I write. Later peops :).


	9. Bye!

Okay guys, RW123 here.

I've decided to stop writing, so if anyone wants to take over my stories, go for it, but PM me first. I'm leaving them all up, and free to copy/steal.

Thanks,

RW123.


End file.
